


Drowse

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jam, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Jack has a nightmare.





	Drowse

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my WattPad!

Jack falls asleep wrapped around Sam arms. While still asleep Jack suddenly holds Sam tighter, as if he was having a bad dream. Sam whispers to him, "What's wrong?" Are you okay?" Jack still asleep doesn't answer but holds Sam even tighter. Sam hugs him back "Shh it's okay"

Jack has been having a lot of nightmares lately since he has become human and has been sleeping more. It comforts him to be with Sam while he sleeps, he feels safer. Dean doesn't like Jack in his bed, and Castiel doesn't sleep. So Sam lets Jack sleep in his bed with him whenever he wants to.

It was late at the bunker and it begun. Jack was having another nightmare that night, waking Sam up at 3 am to the sounds of grunts.

Jack tends to have vivid dreams at night, so when Sam wakes up to hear some grunting sounds from the other side of the bed, he initially dismisses them and tries to go back to sleep.

"Father?" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah bud?" Sam mumbles right back half asleep, but then it was just silent.

"Don't" Jack suddenly whispers. Making Sam turn his head, confused. Jack usually doesn't talk while dreaming.

" _Don't_ " a bolt of panic shot through Jacks voice and he moved in a way that Sam realizes that _that_ must be one screwed up nightmare.

His breathing gets faster and shallow as he arched his back. His whole body jerked as he kicked his feet and clenched the bed sheets letting out painful gasps. "Stop!" turning his head from side to side.

"Jack!" Sam gets up to swiftly turn on the lights. "Hey hey!" gathering him quickly into his arms as he moved. "It's Okay, it's okay, it's just a dream..." wiping the tears from Jacks face as he begun to snap out of it. "It was just a dream..." Cradling Jack tightly into his chest.

"Sam!" Castiel came rushing into the room. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed "yeah, he was just having a nightmare. You okay bud?"

But Jack didn't answer, he just clung to Sam, softly sobbing.


End file.
